Benutzer Blog Kommentare:DovahkiinDragonborn/Mehr CM's?/@comment-5425132-20150723200337
Mal abgesehen davon, dass wir nicht einmal so viele aktive Benutzer haben wie hier abgestimmt wurde, finde ich das jetzt echt nicht koscher von dir, Dovah. Wir Admins haben uns gegen neue CMs ausgesprochen und wir haben unsere Gründe, denn das "Kicken" und "Bannen", das ein CM kann, ist eigentlich nicht essenziell, um einen Streit zu schlichten, zu dem bekanntermaßen zwei oder mehr gehören. Denn ein Streit wird nicht einfach so durch das Kicken einer Person geschlichtet, was im Falle von Streits zumal dann oft zwangsweise parteiisch ist, da ein Streit meist keinen tieferen Sinn hat und so oder so beide Seiten irgendwie schuldig sind (und wenn nicht, dann wird von unserer Seite aus auch dementsprechend gehandelt, aber das kommt so gut wie niemals vor). Die Ernennung von Khadi war auch nur, da sie bereits CM war und wir uns letztlich für einen CM ausgesprochen haben; zumal jener Seltene-Stern-Zustand sowieso nur temporär ist, da ich seit einiger Zeit unter einer beidseitigen Sehnenscheidenentzündung leide und damit meiner Meinung nach durchaus berechtigterweise den Chat vorerst meide, da ich, wer hätte es gedacht, nicht so ein Freund von Schmerzen bin und keinen Bock auf eine chronische Entzündung habe, mit der ich dann in jeglichen Wikis meine gesamten Tätigkeiten für die nächsten Jahre einstellen würde, wie auch den Großteil meiner Hobbys, dann heißt's bye bye, Fenris. Dennoch muss ich jetzt so einen langen Text schreiben, weil dir unsere Entscheidung nicht gepasst hat. Ich kann ja tippen, ein wenig, aber ich würde es am liebsten vermeiden. Dies wäre akzeptabel, hättest du uns, mich oder Lady bestenfalls, erst einmal nach dem Grund gefragt, bevor du hier öffentlich eine Umfrage erstellst, wo man nicht mal einsehen kann, wer denn abgestimmt hat, weshalb die obige Box sowieso nichtig ist. Um Konflikte wird sich stets gewissenhaft und diskret gekümmert und das wird geregelt; wie das gehandhabt wird, ist aber ausnahmsweise mal die Sache der Sterne. Gestern habe ich sehr, sehr lange und eingehende Gespräche geführt und die Zwistigkeit aus der Welt geschafft, obviously. Die Chat-Moderator-Kriterien hören außerdem nicht bei "nett sein, keinen Mist bauen und immer da sein" auf. Über die Ernennung eines CMs denke ich spätestens erst dann wieder nach, wenn ich zurückgekehrt bin, sonst passiert das einfach nur voreilig und verbleibt eigentlich redundant, denn das CM-Recht ist nicht zu verachten und wird von uns genauso ernst genommen wie etwa ein Admin-Posten. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Sykes und Lady das genauso sehen. Wir können gern noch mal darüber sprechen, wenn ich wieder gesund bin und es zu keiner Besserung kommt, davor kann ich darin einfach keinen Sinn sehen. Ich will noch anmerken, dass ich meist erreichbar bin und durch Skype eigentlich schnell in den Chat gerufen werden kann. Bitte handle nicht um die Administratoren herum, sondern arbeite mit uns zusammen. Wir sind eine Community, eine Gemeinschaft also, der Akt hier ist aber irgendwo und irgendwie ein "Scheiß auf die Admins"-Zeiger. Besides, einmal im Monat werden wir definitiv keine neuen Ernennungen vorführen. Wenn da keine Zeit zwischen vergeht, weiß man ja gar nicht wie das denn so aussieht aktuell. Ich gebe aber zu, dass der Chat in der Tat eine nicht unerhebliche Zahl an Benutzern hat und damit auch die potenzielle Gefahr eines etwaigen Konfliktes steigt. Dennoch, as I said, darüber sollte erst diskutiert werden, wenn es Sinn ergibt. Wenn ich wieder kuriert bin, ist das ja technisch gesehen wie eine neue Ernennung.